Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by Denotation Lover
Summary: MCR have recently learned that they are the Fabulous Killjoys. All of the families are safe, except for Mikey's. Alicia's death has left a hole in Mikey's heart, but as he fights BL/ind, he falls head over heels in love with another killjoy, Venom Star.


Gerard sat at his desk, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wood as he tried to think of new song lyrics. "Baby," his wife, Lyn-z, spoke up, "You guys haven't recorded a song since "Desolation Row". You _need _to write something!"  
>Gerard rolled his eyes at his spouse's statement. "I already <em>know<em> that! I just need something to write about! Anything!" Lyn-z rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked out of the room with Bandit, their daughter who was now three years old.

It was around twenty minutes pass noon and the world seemed fine, despite the fact that it was December 21, 2012. There was a constant ringing in Gerard's ear. Given up on lyrics for the afternoon, he decided to look around the room for a reason for the noises. Unable to find an explanation, he left the bedroom.

About an hour later, Mikey sat on the couch in silence while sipping coffee with his wife, Alicia. "What's that smell…?" Alicia asked. "It smells like fire." As if it were a command, an uproar of orange-red flames filled the streets at once. Michael grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling them both out of the house. He managed to escape; Alicia had caught her sleeve on a bush that caught on fire at the wrong time, right when she got there.

Then, before Mikey's screams and cries could be heard, a large blast filled his ears. As he fell to the ground, covered in countless scrapes and burns, he heard Alicia's voice one last time. "Mikey!"

Mikey opened his eyes and looked around. He was next to his brother, Gerard, and his other two band mates, Ray Toro and Frank Iero. Confusion coated all four men's faces. "Where are we?" Frank asked.

"Obviously not home, Ray stated blankly. A man in a wheelchair rolled up to them, accompanied by a yound girl with brown frizzy hair; she looked about ten or eleven.

"Welcome to the desert!" the man said as he held out his hand to the band. "The name's Dr. Deathdrfying, but 'ya can call 'ma Dr. D." the men shook the stranger's hand "This is Missile Kid." He said, gesturing towards the small child. She waved and smiled. "Ya might be wonderin' what 'ya doin' here, well, sit 'own and I'll tell 'ya." Everything had been explained after nearly an hour. "'Spose 'ya wanna know 'bout 'ya families, don' 'cha?" They nodded. "'Kay, then. Ray, Gerard, Frank, 'yer wives are alive, along with Bandit, Lily, and Cherry. Mikey, Alicia is…no longer with us, I apologize." Mikey dropped his head in his hands, crying. "Ray, Frank, Gerard, they have remarried though. Besides, it is 2019…" They nodded and sighed.

Missile Kid decided to tak. "Name time. Gerard, You're Party Poison; Frank, Fun Ghoul; Ray, Jet Star; And Mikey, Kobra Kid." After an hour of tedious hair dyeing and Killjoy uniform choosing, the boys were introduced to Venom Star and Show Pony. "Show Pony" rolled in on roller skates, next to a woman, perhaps, Mikey's age. She wore an orange jacket, black ripped tights, and a grey tank top. Her side-swept bangs were neon green and her hair was all black. She skated over to Mikey, rather known as "Kobra Kid" and held out her hand. "Venom Star."He shook her hand.

After introducing herself, she twirled around and back to Show Pony. Party Poison, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul left with Dr. D and Missile Kid for a tour of the zones.

Show Pony examined Kobra Kid as Venom Star skated back to him. She leaned in close to Kobra Kid, whispering "I can ghost _any_ draculoid without smudging my eyeliner, disrespect your fellow killjoys and you shall meet the same fate." They roller skated out, though, Venom Star cane back nearly five minutes later alone. "Confused, now aren't you, Kobra Kid?" He nodded.

"Why am I here…?" He asked.

"Simple. You, Party Poison, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul and Show Pony and I have to watch after Missile Kid and protect her from Better Living Industries. Still, at the same time, we have to try and defeat them, but don't worry, with the proper training, it'll be extremely easy. You'll be unstoppable."

Butterflies were fluttering all around in Kobra Kid's stomach. Venom Star leaned in once again, dangerously close, this time they were forehead to forehead; lips, just centimeters away. She took both of Kobra Kid's hands and held them in her own. Then, Venom Star looked into Kobra Kids eyes. "_We'll_ be unstoppable."


End file.
